


Bev finds a home (hcs)

by podcastalien



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podcastalien/pseuds/podcastalien
Summary: Headcanons for Bev couchhopping from loser to loser (request from tumblr)





	Bev finds a home (hcs)

-Okay so I think Richie is the first person Bev would stay with bc they’re besties and Richie is the first person Bev comes to with her problems anyway

-Richie feels bad that he doesn’t have anywhere for her to sleep so he lets her take his bed while he sleeps on the floor (it’s a whole fight, but then Richie says that he’s sleeping on the floor no matter what, so Bev might as well take it) 

-They’re out of the house for most of the day anyway, but when it’s time to come home he has to make sure it’s clear before he lets her in, they try to beat the parents home it usually works 

-Richie asks his parents to start making extra food so he can “eat it for lunch tomorrow” but sneaks it up to Bev after dinner 

-and in the morning his parents are like???? Where’d it go??

-and Richie’s like ahahaha I must’ve had a midnight snack y’all 

-luckily, Richie’s always been kinda weird so they don’t really catch on 

-one time after a date night Richie’s parents come home late and they want to say goodnight but Richie has no time to hide Bev who’s already asleep and they’re about to open the door 

-ya boy is a dumbass so he panics and yells “IM JACKING OFF IN HERE!!” And they close the door of course 

-That’s enough to wake up Bev and she’s hella embarrassed for him and feels really bad about it

-even though Richie wants her to stay she feels like she over stayed her welcome and then some so she’s off to Bill’s 

-Bill’s house is gloomy and lonely after Georgie’s death so he’s happy to have the company 

-His parents noticing her isn’t really a problem bc they barley notice him and they just sort of drift around the house like ghosts

-He’ll be like “Bev’s hanging out with me” and they’ll be like “okay”

-it could be the weirdest time of night/day and they’ll see her and be like “oh, Bev’s over again” 

-it’s sad and she feels awful for Bill 

-she sleeps in the basement on the couch but sometimes Bill will come down there at night and just have a good cry on her shoulder because they may have gotten It but that didn’t fix his family, Bev understands 

-Once his mom finds her stuff in the basement tho she’s gotta go which breaks her heart because she’s knows how lonely Bill is in the house 

-Eddie’s is next because it’s closest

-she knows how crazy Sonia is but Eddie is welcoming despite the risks 

-they have to be extra stealthy so Eddie cleans out his closet and makes a little space for Bev that’s hidden in plain sight 

-he gathers a bunch of pillows and an air mattress and a shit load of fluffy blankets from the basement (his mom’s hoarding finally comes in handy), he feels bad she has to sleep in a cupboard but Bev really appreciates that he tried to make it nice for her (and it’s nice to have a door 

-Getting food to Bev is harder in Eddie’s house because his mom will ask a billion questions if she sees Eddie go in for a second helping, so Eddie starts volunteering to do the dishes and instead of throwing out the leftovers (which aren’t much) he gets them up to her with some other snacks 

-it’s not a bad set up but it’s not the best either bc Bev gets kinda stir crazy when Eddie has to watch tv with his mom for a couple hours a night so the kids start a collection of books, comics , and tapes for her to entertain herself with while she’s alone 

-Bev sneaks showers after Mrs. K goes to sleep, they have to run the water for a few minutes before she can actually get in to make sure she won’t wake up 

-When she gets out they get to actually hang out and listen to music and talk (in very low voices)

-Bev still smokes but she has to do it out the window, Eddie lets her but not without chiding her of the health risks so she takes to having a couple when he’s asleep

-it’s kind of peaceful, the cool air coming in and the stars to look at while the house is quiet 

-One night, she leaves the window open and an empty, forgotten box of cigarettes out on the window sill because she’s grown pretty accustom to this and didn’t even think about it really 

-it’s one of those times Sonia fell asleep in front of the TV and she comes up to check on Eddie after they’re already asleep

-she turns on the light to find not only is the window open, but apparently Eddie’s been smoking?? 

-SCREAMINGGGGGGGGG SHE FUCKING LOSES IT!! 

-Eddie shoots up like what the fuck 

-Sonia is sobbing and yelling like how could you to this to me?? To yourself??? 

-Eddie doesn't see any other way out expect to take the blame and keep saying “I’m sorry mommy” and he’s getting chewed the fuck outtttt

-Meanwhile, Bev just has to sit and hear all of this and guilt is eating at her but she’s paralyzed while Sonia is talking about sending Eddie away and all of this intense shit 

-She starts raiding Eddie’s room 

-first place to inspect? The closet 

-Eddie just bites down on his nails bc there’s no way in hell They’re getting out of this 

-Bev is in the corner with her legs to her chest and a blanket over her but it’s no use, 

-Sonia whips the blanket off her and they think she’s actually had a heart attack bc she’s just standing there shocked 

-everything’s quiet for a moment before Bev tries to make a run for it and she blocks her, she’s hovering over Bev threateningly, ready to pounce 

-Bev gulps and says, “they’re my cigarettes, ma’am”

-“Stowing away in my house and making my son smoke, in his frail state?!?! I know you, you take advantage of delicate boys, don’t you, you little whore?” 

-Eddie uh pops the fuck off with that

-“You can’t talk to my friends like that! She’s not taking advantage of me, she’s my friend and she had nowhere else to go! Because you and everyone else in this town is a fucking monster!” 

-She turns around to face her son who’s now standing next to his bed 

-Eddie gives Bev wide eyes that say, “Run” 

-Bev bolts out of the house and hears screams of “how dare you talk to your mother like that!” Behind her 

-She walks to Bill’s to use his phone and sleep there for the night

-In the morning, Stan walks over and they go to his house 

-Stan’s house is ideal because there’s a guest room that’s really nice (if a little dusty) and it’s on the first floor 

-She’s got her own bed and space for her stuff and she can just come and eat dinner with the Uris family (they love company) and then “leave” and come in the guest room window 

-it’s probably the best set up so far, but the parents start getting suspicious as Bev hangs around more and more and Bev dips after a few days bc she doesn’t want another mess 

-So, Mike is the furthest away from everyone but he comes to get her in his truck and Bev is so grateful they just hug outside his truck for a good sec before they actually get in

-The drive to Mike’s farm is really nice, it’s sunny and Bev sticks her arm out the window as they sing along to soft music from the radio 

-And Bev expects to get there and need to sneak in but Mike brings her right through the door

-“Mom, Dad, meet your new farm hand!” 

-they’re like ??? 

-Bev awkwardly waves and introduces herself 

-Mike explains that since they need the extra help anyway, she can do work with them and all she needs in return is a place to stay 

-They agree a little apprehensively, but the Hanlons are never the people to turn down someone in need 

-Bev learns a lot about animals working on the farm and finds a lot of quiet moments chillin with the lambs in the field, it’s just what she needs

-She proves herself useful doing whatever they need and at the end of the day, they all sit down to dinner (sometimes they make peach cobbler for dessert and that shit is the bomb fam) 

-the hanlon parents grow to love her jokes and her helpfulness and kindness, they call her “angel” and treat her as a daughter 

-she stays in what was perviously an office and they get her a bed and sheets and some decorations 

-the Hanlons are the sweetest okay

-Meanwhile, Sonia is spreading rumors about her “vagrancy” to the other loser’s parents and when Mrs. Tozier hears about it she puts two and two together and she’s like oh?? That’s what that was about 

-she says to Richie off handedly one day, “Ya know, Bev can stay here as long as she wants, there’s no need to be a dumbass about it, son”

-Richie is shook, but not that shook bc they’ve known Bev forever and they like her 

-Same thing with the Uris parents they’re like “why didn’t you just ask us ???” 

-So, Bev has three houses of people who love her to stay at

-She has a room (or a couch, in Richie’s case) and good parents who will cook for her and give her hugs and advice whenever she needs it 

-All the moms are happy to help her with any girl issues and pass on their wisdom to her 

-Sure, there are things to work out, but for now Bev has place to stay and kind people to take her and she couldn’t be more thankful


End file.
